One Love, One Lifetime
by AnimationLuvrs2
Summary: Christine left with Raoul, but what happens when that life isn't all it seems?   Christine/Erik
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Christine sat at the vanity in her room at Raoul's mansion, where she had moved to with him after fleeing the Opera Populaire during the fire. It had only been two weeks since her last confrontation with the Phantom of the Opera. She and Raoul were to be married in a month's time, though he had kept this announcement between the two of them as he continued to order the police to search for the opera ghost. The opera house had burned on the inside though her friend Meg had sent her a letter saying that the dormitories were still intact. She, her mother and a few others were living there now. The rest of the opera house had been boarded up. **

**It was very late, Christine suspected it was bordering on midnight, but she couldn't sleep. The one window in the room was open and the cold winter night air flooded the room. She sat staring into the mirror, seeing the room in reverse she tried to memorize the exact interior of the bedroom. The flowers on the night stand by her bed, beside the kerosene lamp. The pattern of flowers on the bed spread and the wooden wardrobe, everything in the room was absolutely perfect. She gazed at the ring on her finger, holding it up to the mirror. It shimmered in the light; the diamond on her engagement ring was grand. So grand she sometimes wondered if it was even real. Not that it really mattered; this was her future to marry Raoul. **

**She knew he had not yet come home and this made her even more restless than usual. At night she was often left jumpy and unsettled which resulted in her sleeping in past breakfast. The absence of music was foreign to her. For years of her life her days and nights had been surrounded with music. Now, she found silence unsettling. Since leaving the opera house she had heard no music what so ever and wondered if Raoul had purposefully kept her away from it. She supposed he was just trying to help her forget. **

**A distant door opened and banged closed making her jump from the sudden noise. Footsteps stomped up the stairs with the sound of defiance in their steps. She took a deep breath and moved over to the door, reassuring herself that no one had broken in. When she opened the door she peered out into the dimly lit hallway. Raoul had just reached the top of the stairs. **

"**Raoul?" She called out tentatively, he didn't look very happy. The search must be going badly. **_**Good. **_**Christine thought before realizing what she had just said. **

"**Christine." He answered her call. Raoul walked down the hall to stand in front of her door. Silently Christine stepped out and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing, still up at this hour?" **

"**I was waiting for you to return." Smiling, he took her hand and drew her away from her room, walking along the corridor. He began humming that song to her, the one they had sung on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire. Christine was transfixed by the first sound of music she had heard in two weeks. He led the blinded girl along till he reached another door and opened it. He let her enter first and once inside she turned to face the still humming viscount. The door shut with a soft click and Raoul pulled Christine to him kissing her passionately. Once they pulled away Christine noticed that they were in a dark bedroom. "Raoul?" she asked voice shaking. Too late she realized his intent. "No! No!" She said pulling away. **_**Why is he doing this? **_** At her protest Raoul became angry and yelled at her. She was so frightened by this sudden change in him and she did not appreciate it one bit. He struck her hard sending her reeling back across the room. "You are mine!"**

"No!" Christine jerked awake and saw she was in her own bedroom at the Viscounts house. "no." she whimpered, curling up under her sheets and crying. The nightmare kept her from getting a decent night sleep on more than one occasion. She wished it would go away so she could stop reliving that awful night. It had been only the first of many occasions where he had shown his 'affection' for her. Yesterday she had learned that he was engaged to another woman, one of high status, and that he had never intended to marry Christine. She had been a prize and nothing more. That night when he came again she had resisted and yelled at him for his lies. He had struck her as he always did when he was angry. At least now there were no more false pretenses.

It had been a month since their first encounter of which the nightmare came from. She knew that she could not continue to lie here. Along with this rough treatment all hospitality was gone. She ate early with the kitchen staff and if she missed a meal then that was that. Shakily she swung her legs over the side of her bed, her nightgown swishing around her. She looked down at her legs and arms, they were covered in bruises from Raoul's abuse and she did not bruise easily. Standing up she walked over to the mirror, and saw that she had a black eye from his hitting her the night before. It was her left eye and it was a very nasty bruise.

She selected a plain, long sleeve dress from her closet and began to get ready for the day. Her muscles ached with every tiny movement. Accidently she bumped the changing screen lightly and gasped at the pain that shot through her arm. _I can't stay here. _She thought despairingly and without pausing to think she quickly made her way out of the house.

Raoul was gone for the day, she knew and it was barely enough time to escape. Though she had no idea where she was going to go, she limp ran to the stables and haltered her horse. It was a beautiful midnight black stallion; he was a sweet well mannered horse, strong and fast. Her stallion was built for endurance. The horse was one from the opera house which Raoul had given to her. She found the horses tack and saddled him, though her muscles protested. She could only hope she would be able to ride. "Come on Sampson." She spoke to the horse as she led him from the stable and mounted him. "Let's get out of here." He set off at a brisk trot and she couldn't help but smile at his energy. Thankfully the horse had a smooth gait, which helped minimize the jarring. She let Sampson decide the way for now until she could think of somewhere to go.

A/N:

Tori: This is my first POTO fanfiction so i hope i'm doing okay so far! please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christine was still pondering when Sampson stopped. Surprised, she took a look around. The horse had brought her to the boarded up opera house. Without stopping to think, she led the horse to the stables where a groom came and took him from her. She had tried to cover the bruise on her eye with makeup and thankfully the stable boy didn't mention it.

She made her way to the back entrance that ran through the dormitories and stepped again into the Opera Populaire. She was greeted with dead silence, which was so unlike the way it had been before. Of course she had known that there wouldn't be anyone to run the opera house now, but the contrast was shocking. Inside and out the opera house was a different place. The grand entrance to the Populaire was now ashen and dull. Inside, the once crowded halls were empty and silent. Christine remembered the way it had been, to see everyone in a hurry to get to their appointed positions to run the productions. It would look chaotic to anyone who didn't understand that the crowded backstage had its own way of organizing. In her mind she saw the many props being prepared, while performers rushed to get to their rehearsals.

Christine walked further into the deserted building, still seeing no one. So she began to wander, seeing all the changes the fire had made to the building. She walked into what had once been her dressing room, in a trance she looked at the scorched room. All the walls, furniture and items were charred; the fire seemed to have stopped here. She began walking again, thinking. _I need to talk to Meg and Madame Giry. They deserve to know what's going on. Maybe they can help me find a way to get out of Paris._

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was headed. When she once again became aware of her surroundings she realized she was walking along a dimly lit passage way that sloped down. Her head screamed at her to turn around and go find Meg, but her feet carried her steadily forward. She found the boat still tied up and climbed in, floating across to his lair.

She reached the small space of land that was the home of the Phantom. Stepping out of the boat her eyes flowed over the perfect place. The fire hadn't touched a single inch and no one had moved any of the objects. Fear began to settle over her now and the memory of her last moment here came rushing back, unbidden.

Christine saw that night clearly, as if it were happening now. Raoul tied to the gate with a noose around his neck and her Angel of Music standing in the lake. The obvious torture in his eyes tore at her heart. This man that inspired her voice and stirred feelings she didn't know she possessed, now offering a choice. The ultimatum had been laid before her, now it was up to her. His passion had both scarred and thrilled her. Their duet on stage had held nothing but love and passion, the music allowing both of their spirits to be free to express feelings. Now, in the catacombs, that same passion had turned deadly and she was afraid. She was not afraid for herself however, because she knew he would never harm her. Christine made her choice, sparing only a glance for Raoul before she turned her attention solely to her Angel.

Shaking her head to clear it, she walked into the room where she had returned the phantom's ring. There lay the music box with the monkey, as perfect as ever. Beside it was the white porcelain mask. With shaking hands she picked it up, tears stung her eyes. She didn't understand why she was crying or why she was here but she had never known him to simply leave his mask. Christine sank to the ground slowly; with one hand holding the mask in her lap. She let her other arm rest a top the table where the music box was and rested her head there as well, crying.

She didn't know how long she stayed there but her sobs had turned to silent tears. In the silence she heard a crunch from somewhere on the little island. Then steps so quiet she would not have heard them, if not for the glass, made their way closer to her. Christine couldn't think of anything to do, nor did she care about who might try to sneak up on her in the abandoned opera house right now. Though fresh tears began to fall; she didn't know anyone could cry so much.

"C-christine?" The phantom stood in the archway that served as the door to his room. He had come back from talking to Madame Giry who insisted that he not wear his mask to speak with her. However, he did wear his normal black wig. Now he had come back to find his angel here of all places. His surprise began to fade into anger. Whirling around, cloak swirling; he raced back out of the catacombs.

Once he was gone Christine looked up, had she just imagined him here, she wondered. Dazed from the crying she stood up and made her way back up to the opera house. She walked back through the empty building to the dorms she used to live in.

A/N: Tori - I want to thank everyone for the response I got to the first chapter! I really like the way this chapter turned out please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Christine!" She looked up and saw Meg calling to her excitedly. Her overjoyed friend raced over to her and took her hand. Meg led her up another flight of stairs, chattering all the while.

"Mother." Meg called. "Look whose come to visit!" Madame Giry turned from fixing her hair in the mirror to see her daughter towing a hesitant Christine.

"Oh, Christine it's wonderful to see you." The older woman said, smiling at the girl. Christine didn't seem to hear her and the woman's smile turned into a frown. "Please leave us Meg." She asked her daughter and motioned then for Christine to sit down.

"What's wrong my dear? You do not look well."

Christine's eyes hadn't left the floor since she had entered the room and she just shook her head. Madame Giry sighed, she sincerely hoped Erik hadn't seen her. She glanced out the window at the darkening sky.

"Well I suppose you'll need to stay here for the night." Christine nodded slowly and looked up. The makeup had, for the most part, come off when she was crying. Madame Giry forced herself to keep her composure when she saw the girl's black eye.

"Thank you." Christine said simply. The older woman nodded and showed her where she could stay for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter but that is why I am uploading three and four together. Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madame Giry had returned to the private room she had on the opposite end of the dorms from where the girls stayed. She was sitting in her chamber combing her hair out before she went to bed for the night. She would have already, however, she was expecting a visitor? The comb ran through her already tangle-free hair easily.

A faint rap on the door alerted her that her visitor was here. Looking in the mirror, she saw him standing there. "Hello Erik, I see you have neglected to take off the mask." The woman said quietly. She absolutely hated that he wore it at all but would not allow it when he came to talk with her. She turned on her stool to face him as he removed the white half mask and set it on a table. "And how are you this evening?" Madame Giry sasked politely. He just looked back at her steadily. "_She's _here."

"I know." Was the woman's casual and calm reply.

"Why is she here? Hasn't she done enough to this place!" Erik's voice shook with anger and intensity but broke when he said, "To me?"

"Erik!" Madame Giry scolded. "I would like to remind you that what happened to this place is not the fault of one person alone. As for why she is here have you even seen her?"

"Have I seen her?" His voice still trembled with a slight rage. "How could I not? When she was sitting in my home crying."

"Ah." The woman frowned. _So that was why he was so angry._ "Erik I think you should go see her." Her tone had a strange ring to it that Erick could not place. Wordlessly, he picked up his mask and placed it back on his disfigured face. With that he left his only friend but he would not go see Christine. _Oh no, she will leave and I will be stranded here broken hearted again. _

Half way back to his lair something made him turn back. However much he wished to ignore Madame Giry he could not. His angel still called to him. Walking through his hidden passages he made his way to the dorms. Finally reaching his destination, he looked down into the room. Meg and Christine shared the room that contained four beds, one vanity and a couple stools. It was the style of room that the dancers stayed in. With ghost like silence Erik walked down a gentle sloped passage that opened just outside the door to the girls' room. He entered the room silently and stepped closer to her bed.

There lay his beautiful angel asleep in the same place she had used to stay. He noticed that she looked exhausted even in sleep. Christine restlessly rolled over in her sleep and it was only then that he saw the horrible bruise that was on her face. Anger surged through him at the thought that someone would dare to lay a hand on her. He left as silently as he came, retreating into the depths of the opera house.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it is a fairly short chapter but i hope you enjoyed it all the same. :) Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon!


End file.
